


Like a father

by richtofen



Category: Black Ops - Fandom, Call of Duty, black ops 2
Genre: Call of Duty - Freeform, Hardcore, M/M, Sexy, Tumblr, black ops, i blame my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtofen/pseuds/richtofen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Mason is 45 and in the military. He finds his precious guardian in danger and he rushes to be by his side. Based on the Call of Duty Black Ops II campaign; David Mason finds Woods safe but, little do people know drugged. Does Mason look to take advantage of the man who cared so much about him, or does the man; not thinking straight, show what a 90 year old is capable of. Find out in this steamy, sexy fanfic that will keep cocks hard and pussies wet for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a father

David goes to visit Woods in the old age home... BUT it gets MUCH more graphic than that!!!!!


End file.
